


Child's Games

by Glorfindel



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humour, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is a very cheeky elf, but Glorfindel is a match for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one - reedited and made better.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the Tolkien estate. I make no money form this nor do I seek to.

 

 

Erestor and Glorfindel lay in each others’ arms. They had spent the previous hour reaffirming their love for each another and now they felt sated, happy and relaxed.

 

“Tell me about the games you played as a child,” Erestor said as he trailed a finger over his lover’s nipple.

 

Glorfindel shifted slightly, so he could look into the face of his beloved, and he smiled. “Why?” His question was followed by a small kiss on the lips.

 

“Tell me and then I will show you one I remember my nana playing with me.” Erestor gave Glorfindel a gentle smile and stroked his hair.

 

“Well, there was a game where we all had to run around in the yard and when Ecthelion stopped playing his flute we had to stand very still. If we moved, we were out and had to stand at the side until there was only one left. They were the winner.”

 

“That does not sound very hard.”

 

“It was because we had to maintain the position we were in when the flute stopped playing. So if I was running, I would have to keep a running position.”

 

“Could you imagine playing that game during our lovemaking, meleth?” Erestor’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

Glorfindel laughed heartily. “I am visualising Ecthelion on our bed playing his flute and telling one of us we moved.”

 

“So what did the winner receive for a prize?”

 

“I think a cake or a sweet. I do not really remember, probably because I never won.”

 

“You never won?”

 

“Too busy giggling.” Glorfindel kissed Erestor on the collarbone. “Now, if we played this during our lovemaking you would win and I would be your prize. I would be an exceptional prize.” He continued to scatter little butterfly kisses over Erestor’s neck and chest.

 

“How would you be a prize, my love?” Erestor asked ingenuously. “I have you anyway. I would want something more.”

 

Glorfindel stopped and stared at Erestor, his mouth open in shock.

 

“Catching flies are we?” Erestor giggled, then laughed when Glorfindel flipped him over.

 

Erestor was held down by Glorfindel’s firm grip. “You are an extremely naughty and very cheeky elf. What do we do to naughty, cheeky elves?”

 

“We buy them sweets.”

 

“Wrong.”

 

“We take them on picnics and feed them strawberries.”

 

“Wrong.”

 

We take them swimming and we give them cake.” Erestor continued giggling.

 

Glorfindel smiled and put his mouth to Erestor’s ear. “We do not do any of those things do we, my naughty, cheeky elf. In fact, we spank them don’t we?” Glorfindel’s hand struck Erestor’s bottom causing a sharp slapping noise, which sounded much worse than it really was.

 

Erestor howled with laughter and cried out, “I don’t care. I don’t care at all. I am a naughty, cheeky elf and I don’t care.”

 

Glorfindel flipped Erestor over again, so he lay on his back, and knelt over him, a leg on either side.

 

“So you are a naughty, cheeky elf who does not care? That makes you incorrigible. What do we do to incorrigible elves?”

 

“We kiss them and tell them how great they are.” Erestor could not stop laughing because he knew what was coming next.

 

“We tickle them don’t we?” Glorfindel said, his lips set in a wide grin.

 

Glorfindel tickled Erestor until he called for mercy and said that he could take no more. The tickling immediately ceased. Glorfindel positioned himself over his lover and asked, “Are you going to be a good elf?”

 

Erestor nodded yes, a mischievous look in his eye, and his breathing quietened. Glorfindel leant in and kissed him. Then he took Erestor in his arms and lay down. His fingers stroked the black braid and occasionally shifted to kiss Erestor’s forehead. They lay comfortably like this for some time, before Glorfindel remembered that Erestor had offered to show him a game that his mother had played with him.

 

“Now show me the game you played.”

 

Erestor sat up and moved to the end of the bed. He took one of Glorfindel’s feet and held onto his big toe, then he said in a sing song voice, “This little piggy went to market.” Then he held the next toe. “This little piggy stayed at home.” Next, the middle toe was held. “This little piggy had roast beef.” Then the toe beside the previous one was held. “And this little piggy had none.” Erestor then took Glorfindel’s smallest toe. He held it firmly and twisted it. “And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home.” His hand shot under the bed covers and up his lover’s leg. Glorfindel jumped and then writhed with laughter as he was tickled mercilessly. He tried to fend Erestor off but was so weak with laughter that he was unable to.

 

“Mercy, mercy,” Glorfindel cried but Erestor ignored him.

 

“I seem to remember a certain elf spanking me. You are going to suffer.” Erestor narrowed his eyes to show that he intended carrying out his threat.

 

“I’ll do anything” Glorfindel squeaked.

 

The tickling stopped immediately. “Anything?” Erestor asked.

 

Glorfindel took advantage of the cessation of tickling and, with a swiftness that surprised Erestor, he caught hold of his wrists and held him tightly so that he could not escape. “Within reason,” he said, smirking.

 

“I let you do this to me. I did not want to tickle you anymore and had already decided to stop.”

 

“Of course you did not,” Glorfindel said disbelievingly. He continued, “I am an honourable elf, so tell me what you want.”

 

Erestor thought hard; he had not expected Glorfindel to agree. “A lock of your hair to wear in my own, so that wherever you are a part of you is always with me.” He gave Glorfindel his cutest look.

 

“That is so sweet; it is no wonder that I love you.” Glorfindel was moved by the simple request. He reached over to the bedside table, picked up a dagger and cut away a long lock of hair of his own hair and handed it to Erestor.

 

“Weave it into my hair for me and fix it properly, so it will not come out. I want it to last a long time”

 

Glorfindel worked in silence, He unraveled Erestor’s long plait and weaved the streak of blond hair into the fall of black.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Glorfindel said softly.

 

“So are you,” Erestor responded with a seemingly shy smile.

 

“Come here. I want you all night in my arms. When we wake, I am going to give you sweets, take you on a picnic, feed you strawberries, take you swimming and give you cake, all the things you said we do to cheeky elves. Make no mistake, meleth, you are still a cheeky elf, but I would not have you any other way.”

 

Erestor smiled. “I love you so much,” he said sleepily and snuggled into Glorfindel’s body.

 

“And I love you,” Glorfindel replied softly. He put his arms around Erestor, who was fast slipping into a deep sleep, and closed his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
